Drawers Better Left Unopen
by Obviously-Outlissa
Summary: We all have ghosts in our closets...just Roy Mustang's is more embarassing than others... One-shot


"Nice apartment." Hughes eyed the simple flat.

"It's nothing special." Roy shrugged. "It sucks 'cause I can't really fund a renovation on my budget right now-" A cough from the doorway made him groan. "Yes, I'm getting it. Make yourselves at home, it'll only take a minute." He wandered off into another part of the apartment.

Maes collapsed on the sofa with a sigh. He gave Riza a grin. "You can come in, you're perfectly welcome."

The lieutenant carefully stepped into the room. Her eyes surveyed everything. "I can't believe he keeps it clean." She stiffly lowered herself onto chair by the window. "It would have been nice if he was this tidy when he lived with my father."

"He probably stuffs everything in the closets."

"No doubt."

Hughes eyes sparkled. "Or in the drawers." He jumped to his feet and skipped to a desk in the corner.

Riza glared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if I can prove our little theory." One by one the drawers were opened and inspected.

"This isn't a crime scene Mr. Hughes." The first lieutenant growled. "He'll be back any minute."

"We're old buddies, he won't mind." Hughes answered dismissively. "Besides he left his gloves at the office."

"And that gives you the right to rummage through his possessions?"

The rummaging stopped. Maes stood to examine a leather book in his hands. Idly, as though looking through a criminal file, he flipped through the pages. Riza glanced to the doorway where Roy had disappeared. He was going to be back any minute.

The gasp and whimper that escaped Hughes caught her off guard. His shoulders quaked back and forth. The book clattered to the floor as Maes slapped one hand over his mouth and the other on the desk for support. Tears dribbled down his face. The lieutenant sat shock still. What the-

She rose angrily and strode over to where Hughes stumbled and nearly fell. He sputtered incoherently as Riza stooped to pick up the book. "That was uncalled for." She growled. "You're lucky I don't tell the Major-" Her eyes followed where he pointed on the page.

Maes giggled uncontrollably while Riza searched for whatever he was laughing at. It was a picture album. Her eyes traveled across the picture of a dark eyed pair of girls, laughing and hugging each other…his sisters no doubt. Riza lingered on it. Mustang never mentioned much about his family except that he had a few sisters and his father had passed away when he was young. He never mentioned names or even an opinion on the matters, and she had assumed that it was a delicate and even painful matter he didn't want to talk about. But frankly his home life seemed a lot better then her own. A lovely, kind faced woman held a four year old Roy Mustang on her lap, her arms wrapped around him in affectionate hug. Three raven haired girls (two of them already pictured) posed in their dress up gowns, faces smeared with amateur makeup. And-

Riza choked. Hughes' cackled at her expression. Her hand crept to her mouth unconsciously. "That can't be-"

Hughes grabbed the album and snickering, slid out the picture. "Priceless." He murmured.

"I found it!" The sound of triumph sounded from the back of the apartment. Riza and Maes froze. "It toke me a while, but…"

"Put it away!" Riza mouthed in panic. Hughes slammed the book shut and stuffed it back in the drawer. Both stiffened as the Major reentered the room.

Roy grinned. "I told you I'd find it!" He handed a shock-still Hawkeye a yellow manila envelope. "See, what did I tell you Lieutenant?"

"Very good, sir." Riza accepted the envelope with a breath of relief. He hadn't notice anything. "Let's get back to headquarters."

Maes nodded in agreement. The two soldiers hurried to the door. "What is this?" Mustang was eyeing the desk angrily. A barely audible whimper escaped from Hughes. The bottom drawer was horribly askew. The drawer was yanked open. Roy's back tensed at the sight of the album. Riza sent Maes a _way-to-go-what-did-I-tell-you_ look. The Major rustled through the album, scanning every picture. Finally- "Maes. Give me back that picture, **now**."

Hughes found his voice. "You know, pigtails are a good look for you."

"Maes! I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"Uh uh." Maes shook his head. "I'd say that this picture does arise some interesting questions." Roy was murderous. "It'd be a shame if the next memo happened to include a little background history on a certain alchemist."

"It'd also include a surprising story on the death of a certain solider." Roy toke a deadly step toward his 'best' friend.

"Give it back, Maes." Both men blinked in surprise at the use of a first name. Riza gave him a cold look. "Now. And you." Her amber eyes switched over to Mustang. "Killing anyone will not qualify you for a promotion."

Hughes' victorious grin made Roy glower. "Hah! This week's memo is going to be very popular-"

"I on the other hand am not looking for a promotion." Riza said darkly. Her hand fingered the handgun at her side. Hughes' grin disappeared.

"Here you are." He slipped the picture back to the Major with a weak grin. "You know I was just kidding." The comment was not directed to Roy, but to Riza. "Friends tease each other."

"Of course." Riza said levelly. Roy stuffed the picture in his pocket.

"I'd burn it, sir." Hawkeye said calmly. The car was empty except for her and the Major. Maes had insisted they drop him off at his house, so he could surprise his wife by getting home early.

The Major sullen stare didn't move from the road. "I plan to."

"Frankly, sir, you're lucky that Hughes' found it and not anyone else. Most people will spring to blackmail if they can find the right material."

There was a length of silence. Finally; "It was hard growing up with three older sisters." Roy muttered, trying to gain back some dignity. "They always were trying to dress you up and crap like that."

"I bet it was sir." Came her smooth reply.

"I was seven! How could I have known better?" Roy growled. "I mean-" He trailed off and glared at the stop sign. "You won't tell anyone right?"

Hawkeye shook her head. "I have pride in my job sir. I wouldn't lower myself to such standards." There was a distinguishable sigh of relief. "Here's my stop sir." She pointed to a series of apartments. "Thank you for the ride, sir."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Roy watched her open the door and step out.

She paused, then turned back to give her superior a level look. "And just for the record, sir, that dress did not match you eyes."

"You are not hilarious in the least, Lieutenant."

"My apologies, sir, I couldn't resist."


End file.
